


The Art of an Angel

by KureKai_King



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Dreamer - music, EijiOto, Fluff, Love, M/M, Music, Rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 23:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16356020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: [Happy Birthday, Eiji!]"I may not be perfectBut more than anything elseI want to make you happy (I promise)"Today is Eiji's birthday, and Otoya - as the loving boyfriend he is - wants to make sure the time he gets to spend with him is well worth it.





	The Art of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamer lyrics used are from the UtaPri wikia so apologies if something isn't 100% (was listening to the song while writing this and I know nearly zilch Japanese aside from very few words picked up here and there from various things...so apologies for that too, I guess?)

_I Know?_  
_atarimae no you ataerareta mono_  
_tokubetsu nante koto omowazu_  
_manzen sugosu hibi koukai sae okinai_  
_sore ga wakaranai donkan na ore wa_  
  
_anata to ai kitsuketa_  
_ore ga koko de umareta_  
_shin no wake wo find out_  
  
_hashiri hajimeta Dreamer_  
_tsukami hajimeta Braver_  
_tobira ake aozora ga hikaru (harewatatte)_  
_yasashii koe no saki dakishime tsutaeru_  
_arigatou anata ga ite_  
_Change my world… (Change my world)_

Otoya danced along the walkway with a spring in his step as his headphones filled his ears with the sound of a voice he had grown to love and admire for at least just over a year by now. Eiji Otori certainly had the voice made for an idol, judging from what Otoya had learnt from his own time as one (that, and he had been the one to suggest the proposition of Cecil singing with them to begin with). He subconsciously timed his steps to the beat of the music along with a tiny slide here and there. Eyes closed and drowning in a single voice that caressed his soul like magic.

Lucky for him, it was a rather cold October afternoon meaning not many others were out and about such as he was. If the streets had been their usual crowded selves then Otoya wouldn't've been able to take such steps as he listened to the lyrics and the melody of Eiji's song. _Dreamer_ sure was something to be proud of. Otoya could never wrap his head around what Tokiya had told him before when his roommate had been partnered up with the HEAVENS boy; that Eiji never felt simply good enough for the work of an idol. Otoya, at first, had no opinion to value on the matter, but once he had heard Eiji's voice whilst singing much more clearly, he was in slight awe.

Once the Triple S fiasco had settled down and they were no longer in the bright spotlight or limelight for anything major happening, all three groups had spent time getting to know one another outside their duets. Otoya had always had a tendency to stick by Tokiya's side, and so the two of them had been spending the majority of their time with the two Otori siblings. Since Eiichi was sure to follow in his father's footsteps of success, Tokiya had suggested it be good for Otoya to try again with getting along with him. Their duet hadn't had the best outcome, but Otoya was mostly over it by now. Finding out that he was indeed also one to someday follow in his father's footsteps of success, he'd agreed with Tokiya's suggestion. But, that was a story for another day.

A full year had passed before Otoya and Eiji finally coughed up and confessed their surprising feelings for one another. For Otoya, he had known from the moment Eiji's smile directed at him made his heart jump, skip and flutter in response. He'd been unusually silent on the way home that day, and he'd also learnt that Tokiya was one hell of a persuader when he wanted (or needed) to be. It'd been difficult at first, what with STARISH's continuingly growing popularity, bringing in more work for all seven members, but Otoya had persevered and kept on track with both sides of his life.

It might not seem like the most romantic of settings to confess to your crush that you have feelings for them, standing outside a recording studio with the sky darkening with oncoming rain. He'd just stepped out to head home after finishing his final recording of _Brilliant Days_ \- a song he had written purely from the very depths of his heart, reflecting on the more personal touches - only to find Eiji waiting for him. Much to his surprise, the HEAVENS boy had told him that he'd been listening to the recording from inside and had felt the need to congratulate him on such a heartfelt song.

He'd also felt the need to finally confess to the redhead, and Otoya had felt instantly enlightened when he'd been prompted to do the same. And thus had marked the start of something new in their lives. Their agencies luckily had seen no problem with the arrangement so long as none of the fans knew of it, and if anything did get leaked, then it would be game over for the both of them. But, love makes you do stupidly brave things, and Otoya and Eiji had decided to put everything on the line for the sake of their startled romance.

Otoya opened his eyes and slid off his headphones to hang neatly around his neck, reaching into his jacket pocket to switch the mesmerising music off before knocking on the door he'd found himself outside of. At least he would've had someone not opened the door just before he could. 

Yamato stepped out and pushed the door open a little more, stepping to the side, "Oh, it's you. Go ahead, the special one's inside waiting for you. Don't worry, he's alone" The blond grumbled, running a hand through his mane of hair. He heaved out a sigh which peeked Otoya's concern for a split second before striding off down the block. Otoya blinked before slipping inside the building luckily before the door shut him out again.

"Eiji?" He called, slipping off his sneakers at the entrance with his jacket, and began walking down the hall toward the large lounging room. It wasn't his first time here at the apartment block, however it was his first time being here with Eiji on their own. Usually Eiichi or Nagi were around.

"In here!" Came a reply.

Otoya couldn't stop the smile that came to his face at hearing that voice. He quickened his stride and soon came to the room he was looking for just to find Eiji clearing up what looked like mountains of wrapping paper. It must've been one heck of a morning for him, something he could only imagine comparing to what STARISH had put together for his own birthday earlier in the year. Eiji moved a few piles of wrappings over to the nearest bin so at least the couch and coffee table were now more visible. 

"Busy morning?" Otoya asked, catching Eiji's attention.

"Otoya! You're here a little earlier than I expected," he then became slightly flustered, "N-Not that that's bad! I just, err...y-y'know..."

Otoya smirked and walked up to his lover, pressing close and hanging his arms around the other's neck, "You're not embarrassed to be alone together for once, are you~?" he purred but couldn't hold himself together for long as he ended up giggling and burying his face in Eiji's neck, "I'm sorry if that was awkward, usually I'm not one to try rivalling Ren's flirtatious ways but-"

"Oh you certainly have your moments, not that they would know".

"Haha, as do you!" With a faint blush dusting his cheeks and Eiji wrapped his arms around his waist, Otoya felt himself melt against the body of the other, closing his eyes for a few silent moments.

"I'm sorry we don't have much time to spend together. HEAVENS got a pretty big coverage recently and everyone just wants to make it last as long as possible. That's where they've all gone right now, but I said I'd tidy the mess from this morning to stay behind since I knew you'd be dropping by".

"Heh, I don't mind...too much. It can't be helped. When it was Tokiya's birthday, we didn't really get to do anything special for him because we all had a ton of interviews to go to throughout the day and rarely saw one another. Oh, and before I really do forget," Otoya tilted his head slightly to kiss Eiji's cheek softly, "Happy birthday".

Eiji smiled and hugged him tighter, wanting to hold onto their moment for just that little bit longer, "Thank you Otoya, so what do you suppose we do for the next half hour? Alone, heh".

"Hm...I think just staying here and living in the moment is good enough for me. What do you say?"

"You know you always have the best ideas," Eiji pulled back to swiftly kiss Otoya on the lips before nuzzling his shoulder to hopefully hide his easily blushing face, all the while Otoya giggled at the antic and thought about how thankful and lucky he was to have the male in his life. In his heart. And it made him think back to Eiji's song;

_hajimete motomete ita_  
 _te ni shitai to kokoro ga sakebu anata dake…_  
  
_kanpeki janakute ii_  
 _sore yori me no mae no_  
 _anata no koto shiawase ni shitai (yakusoku suru)_  
  
_hashiri hajimeta Dreamer_  
 _tsukami hajimeta Braver_  
 _tobira ake aozora ga hikaru (harewatatte)_  
 _yasashii koe no saki dakishime tsutaeru_  
  
_arigatou anata ga suki_  
 _Stay with me… (Stay with me)_

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand that was terrible ^^;


End file.
